


关于JPJ为什么没退出齐柏林飞艇

by oneMooncake



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneMooncake/pseuds/oneMooncake
Summary: 真正打消酱泡酱退出齐柏林飞艇的念头的人是……
Relationships: Bonsy, John Bonham/John Paul Jones
Kudos: 4





	关于JPJ为什么没退出齐柏林飞艇

“你说你要退出乐队？”  
JPJ一大早就单独约谈彼得爸爸，并差点把他吓倒在地。虽然格兰特已经察觉到他有点这个意向了，但实际听到他提出来还是很惊人。  
JPJ：“是的，我想有更多时间陪陪我的家人。我看到有个教堂在招总指挥和管风琴师，我想退出乐队去那里工作。”  
格兰特：“你可要想清楚，留在乐队当贝斯手的收入可不是当教堂的指挥能比的。”  
“我赚的钱已经够我和家人花一辈子了，而且我还有版税。”  
“留在乐队你能轻易搞到最纯的毒品和最漂亮的女人。”  
“那些东西我准备放弃，太过沉迷于其中只会毁了自己的。”  
格兰特：“……（说了一堆理由）”  
JPJ：“不用再说了，我已经下定决心了，”  
格兰特：“啧，这小子……看来只能用杀手锏了。”  
格兰特找到正在和工作人员一起吃早饭的Bonzo。  
“John，吃完早饭过来，我有件事要你做。”  
“什么事情？吃完早饭我还有好几瓶酒要喝……”  
格兰特的手重重地拍在餐桌上，声音之大把餐厅内所有人都吓了一跳：“喝什么！这件事情决定了乐队以后的发展，比你的破酒瓶重要多了！现在马上给我过来！”  
Bonzo只好放下手里餐叉和酒瓶跟着格兰特走了。  
Bonzo：“到底是什么事这么重要？”  
格兰特：“Jones说他要退出乐队去当教堂领唱。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——Jonesy那家伙是认真的吗？去当教堂指挥？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“别笑了，他真的是认真的！我已经劝了他好久了，把能想到的阻止他的理由都说了，他还是执意要退出乐队！”  
“那就让他退出呗，虽然要花点时间，但再找一个贝斯手应该不会很难。”  
“愚蠢！Jones除了是贝斯手还是键盘手曼陀铃手，还负责一部分作曲编曲，他退出了我们要找多少人替他？可能效果还不如他一个人好！这要多付几份工资？而且演出质量要是下降我们得少卖出去多少门票！这其中的损失你赔得起吗！”  
“好……可是为什么要找我？要劝他不要离队不应该找Robert和Jimmy一起吗？”  
“Robert那个白痴根本就意识不到问题的严重性，他甚至在早就察觉到Jones退出的意向后开始找新的贝斯手了。而Jimmy，他劝不住的，能做到这件事的只有你。”  
“这你可就为难我了，我一个人怎么可能劝得动他？”  
“别装傻了，你知道怎么才能劝得住他，只是你不太想做。我警告你，你要是不愿意我就让你和Jones一起滚蛋！”  
“好好好，我去，但我不能保证一定成功。”  
Bonzo来到JPJ的房间门口，无奈地叹了口气，然后敲响他的门。等待了一阵子JPJ才打开房门：“Bonzo，是你啊，我刚才在收拾东西所以开门有点慢了。正好，我有件事要告诉你，我……”  
Bonzo打断了他接下来的话：“我已经知道了，格兰特告诉我了。我就是来劝你的。”  
“别浪费口舌了，我说过我已经下定决心……”  
“别着急，Jonesy，你先听我说。”Bonzo走进了JPJ的房间，拉开一张椅子坐下，“你觉得我作为一个鼓手怎么样？”  
JPJ：“怎么开始说这个了？你是毫无疑问的世界上最好的鼓手，能和你这样的鼓手组成节奏组是每个贝斯手的梦！”  
“那我们作为节奏组又怎么样？”  
“很完美！我们在台上总是互相认真听着对方的演奏，我们的配合是无与伦比的！贝斯手和鼓手的组成的节奏组就像婚姻一样！”  
“如果你退出乐队，我就是其他贝斯手的鼓手了。”  
JPJ：“这，这没什么大不了的……乐队当然要找新贝斯手。”Bonzo能看出来他动摇了一瞬间。  
“那个新的贝斯手的贝斯线会滑入我的鼓点，我的鼓点之间会填着另一个贝斯手的贝斯。”  
Bonzo看到JPJ咬住了自己的下唇，看来效果很好……继续。  
“他的贝斯声还会漏进我的拾音器，我们会在台上会相互配合，我听着他的贝斯，他听着我的鼓……就像我们曾经做的那样。”  
JPJ攥紧了拳头。  
“或许我和他会在同一个拍子上，或许我们的拍子会故意错开，但无论怎么听起来都棒呆了！我们在台上就是一体的！”  
JPJ想要堵住耳朵。  
“而你……教堂用不到贝斯和架子鼓，你不仅失去了我，还不会拥有新的鼓手。”  
JPJ捂住耳朵大喊：“停——！！！你不要说了，Bonzo ！”  
“可是……我的鼓点就要融入新的贝斯线了，你作为前任，不应该多听听我关于新贝斯手的畅想和意见吗？”  
JPJ抓住Bonzo的衣领，把他拉近到几乎要撞上鼻尖：“够了！你是我的鼓手！我不允许你和其他贝斯手结合！我们的关系是节奏组婚姻，容不得小三来插足！答应我，不许背着我找其他贝斯手！没有我，所有贝斯手都会盯上你的，你可是所有贝斯手做梦都想要的鼓手！”  
Bonzo：“好好好，我答应你……可是齐柏林飞艇要怎么办？”  
JPJ：“我不退出乐队了。”  
Bonzo：“什么？”  
“我说——我不退出乐队了！我必须要留在乐队里看住我的鼓手让他不会被其他贝斯手抢走！没有人能破坏我的婚姻！”他们现在的鼻尖已经贴上了，Bonzo能清晰地看见JPJ像湖水般的蓝色虹膜上映着自己的绿眸子，他们嘴唇距离吻上不足三公分。  
JPJ松开Bonzo的衣领，站起来背过身去：“你去转告Grant吧。我们一会儿还要排练，你今天打鼓要更用力一点，我会配合好你的。”  
Bonzo从椅子上起来，他挠挠头，这就是他不愿意来劝Jonesy的原因，一聊到节奏组Jonesy就会表现得像自己的妻子一样……天哪，这太gay了，绝对不要再有第二次了！

后记  
罗普兰：“Jonesy，听说你决定不退出乐队了？你为什么突然变主意了？”  
“因为……”当时情绪太激动了，JPJ现在回想一下连自己都觉得自己太gay了，“因为收拾行李太麻烦了。”


End file.
